


Fate Of Cards

by Saku_Dump_Fics_Rest_Here (orphan_account)



Category: selector infected WIXOSS
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Saku_Dump_Fics_Rest_Here
Relationships: Kominato Ruuko/Urazoe Iona | Yuki





	Fate Of Cards

Was it Fate

wasn't it? 

At least she thought so.


End file.
